


One thousand of lonely stars hiding in the cold ( a fic inspired by Instant Crush, Daft Punk)

by orphan_account



Series: It's a Daft Life. [1]
Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Cuddle, Fluff, Guy-Manuel de Homem Christo - Freeform, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, Love, M/M, Mutilation, Paris - Freeform, Suicide, Teenager, There is no character death, Thomas Bangalter - Freeform, daft love, french love, homework area, instant crush, it will get cute, nsfw? or not now maybe, one thousand of lonely stars hiding in the cold, poor guy-manuel, short fanfic, shy teenager, thank you to every one for the support on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a hurted Guy-Manuel that try to end his life and find the love of Thomas to save him and gives him the oppurtinity to heal. The victory of love on bullying ,mutilation and sucide. No character death. Only strong person. Vulgarity ( a bit ) . A lots of love . And a bit of hot things . This story have an happy end.<br/>INSPIRED BY INSTANT CRUSH</p>
            </blockquote>





	One thousand of lonely stars hiding in the cold ( a fic inspired by Instant Crush, Daft Punk)

**Author's Note:**

> Do I care about the mistake ? No. And the haters ? AH ! No. No death of Character , pinky promise. I also want to tell you that there's a lot of swearing in french and in english and to well get you use to it I will start with a big fuck you to all the haters that nade me wanna wrote a fanfic about a problem I thought that society would care about this but apparently it's not fixed yet , this year. :) Thank you ! And enjoy this fanfiction.

 

 

 

 

Guy-Manuel looked at this ugly thing he was  in the mirror. He hid his forearms with a sweater with long sleeves. 

Thomas should not see this. The boy did not speak to him, too. Since two weeks. Since he knew. Since it was really clear and since Guy-Manuel could not hide anymore.

 Since everything had been upset. The young French ran his hand through his long brown hair, 

he looked at his blue icy eyes  so many girls found pretty . He wondered if Thomas found them pretty well. 

He began to cry like a girl, it was pitiful.Why was he so  weak? The answer was that the orientation of Guy-Manuel was killing him. He was being bullying in school for that. It started ... a month ago. Did Thomas no ?  Then what? Then he started to ignore everyone.  ( After he started to hate everyone of course) ,Then his father and his mother found out. And they fucking ignored his coming out. Then he slept outside. Found a job. Then he was broken. Then he had to go to school. Then Thomas , then he started to ignore Thomas. Then bullying out of no where. (happy 18th birthday Guy-Manuel) . Then chaos.Then pain.Then mutilation. He took a razor . A godamn razor and felt the metal on his skin , cutting like paper . He watched , his mind drowning in pain , the blood falling drop by drop on the floor like if it was every time he wanted to tell to Thomas

Stop looking so shocked about it .he was fucking in love with him. Since he saw him on this bench at school. Since  he saw his smile , his beautiful smile ,shinning like a star.

Guy-Manuel collapsed on the floor. His eyes  were filled with tears.  He was a victim of the society. Of his parents. Of everyone at school that bullied him because he was different , shy or just appart. He was one of those thousands victims that we ignore everyday. Yep . Just One thousand  lonely stars . Hiding in the cold. And that is why that Guy-Manuel was going to (maybe) end his life tonight. Yet ...

He stood up in a last hope.  The first thing he thought was the main reason why he was so mad at himself . Thomas. Yes this man that was his bestfriend and now that became an instant crush all most  in what , after one month maybe ? Yes. Thomas Bangalter.Where was Thomas ? At a party . He knew where. He knew he could find him. He knew he could tell him. Everything.Every single thing.

Guy-Manuel looked at himself one more time before the leap. Before the decision he would take. He wiped his tears. If Thomas diddn't want him ... tonight. If he wouldn't 

be able to hear what Guy-Manuel wanted to tell him since a week ago ... well , Guy-Manuel would kill himself. Because living this miserable life  , and trying to act like a friend

when you wanted so much more was so painfull... too much painfull. He diddn't knew what was more painfull . The fact that he was hiding everything since a long time 

or the fact that his arms were filled with scars , with dry blood .Guy-Manuel sighed and nicotine repaired a part of his soul by listening to a vinyl Pink Floyd. He let his soul sunk into the dark and morbid side that defined  himso perfectly for a long time.Guy-Manuel went to the balcony of his tiny apartment he rented  from a dnasty owner who took pleasure in seeing him collapsed under debts. Car Guy-Manuel did not speak to his mother and his father. They had poorly digested the news and had chase Guy-Manuel  who at least just found a job at a cafe ,  from his home. 

Does Thomas know? No. Thomas came from a family of composers, richer than his. He did not want his charity.Guy-Manuel walked to the balcony and looked  dreamily at Paris at night. It's vacation . He should have been celebrating this with Thomas at this party in Laurent's house . But no. Tomorrow Guy-Manuel would work in Black Coffee Mill. To pay for his studies. To pay the rent, and if he was luckya dinner. Guy-Manuel ate only one every two days.

Guy-Manuel Looked at Paris. One more time.

He had made his decision. He went to the party. Talk to Thomas. Tell him everything. And god , for once , just  admit it. Yes, it would do him good. He needed to . It was good for him.  He would go at this fucking party only for Thomas. He shutted down the lights in his apartment.  Giving him a (maybe) last look before living. He took his keys and  his empty wallet on the counter. He put a leather jacket light enough, a white sweater and black leather boots.

He had enough money to take the bus which led directly to the home of Laurent in the 5th district of Paris. He went down the stairs with heavy steps. He walked in the night, the coolness of the night tickling his neck with delight. He took a deep breath. And waited for the bus. With courage.

***

Thomas danced with more or less enthusiasm at this party. He saw couples kissing on the couch. Contests beer pongs in the kitchen. He was in the living room , dancing  on the new wave music. But his mind was elsewhere. The house was full of people . For most of the part he knew almost all the poeple , all just normal faces he would say hi at school nothing exciting for the social man.  Several girls wanted to dance with him.( All with fake beauty , ugh. )  And .. one of saddest part of the party ( that looked so supperficial and almost boring right now) is that Thomas could not find Laurent in this mass of people going crazy , doing drugs , and drinking alcohool like ''fuck off we're young.'' No one was paying attention to the music. Just thinking that a good bass could do the job. But a song is not only good because we can ''drop the bass'' and waving our heads on crazy rythms that have no sense , no it need to have a soul , a life. The new wave music is something that have life , but no one barely see it. How come? Well Thomas who was a DJ with ... yeah... But of course , he was not there. He was not there anymore. But everybody was there. The whole school was there. Everyone. Except one person , in fact. Except him. Him that would agree on the fact that the bass wasn't the most important thing in music . Yes . Everybody was there.  Except his best friend. Guy-Manuel. 

_I didn't want to be the one to forget_

And Thomas was worried. He had not seen his friend since a week. It was not normal from Guy-Manuel. They would always do everything together. They were like brothers. And now , it felt they were like strangers. How could this happen ?

_ I thought of everything I'd never regret _

Thomas tried to call him  But Guy-Manuel wasn't answering. No news since two weeks. He knew something was wrong. He knew Guy-Manuel more than he knows the lyrics of the Albator 78 song .  Thomas realized he needed Guy-Manuel. He was a baastard. Thomas diddn't told him his feelings.

_A little time with you is all that I get_

It must be something wrong. He took a beer. Trying to change his mind. But he couldn't enjoyed the party because he couldn't stop thinking about Guy-Manuel .  

 

 

_That’s all we need because it's all we can take_

 

Thomas was far from the stairs leading to the front door. And his heart stopped when he saw his friend open the door. Skin of an unhealthy tone . Red eyes. Did he cry? WHy. Thomas wanted to join but at that moment, Lucy, blonde cheerleader who boasted of sleeping with anything that was not gay jostled and fell into his arms, apparently half drunk.

'' Oh Hello Thomas! '' She giggled,'' Are you  ehehheeh ... hic ...are you gay? ''

''Lucy , c'est pas le moment là ! '' ( Lucy it's not the time for this , now )

''But you have beautiful lips. I'm sure you're gay , you idiot ahahah !''

Thomas had enough. He saw Guy-Manuel , being knocked down by some guys from the foot team. What the fuck ?

_One thing I never see the same when your 'round_ _I don’t believe in him—his lips on the ground_

Why were they doing that to Guy-Manuel ? He had to stop them.  He tried. He tried but...

'' OH COME ON KISS ME THOOOOOOOOMAAA '' screamed Lucy . 

__i wanna take you to that place in the “Roche”..._ But no one gives us any time anymore_

''No '' replied Thomas dryly , trying to escape from her .

A few step away , Guy-Manuel stood up . His nose was bleeding. Then he noticed someone. It was Thomas . He started walking toward him but suddenly realized he was with someone. Lucy. A girl. What ?

''THOMAS . HELLO DO YOU LISTEN TO ME AHAHHA. Fuck you just kiss me. Yah kiss me. '' slurred Lucy , taking fun actually of the situation.

''I do not want to kiss you . '' 

Guy-Manuel was frowning. Why Thomas was actually hanging out with Lucy like that. Were they dating ?

''It's not true... It's not true. Or maybe you're gay ?'' she whispered  in a cheesy tone. 

''LUCY STOP IT . 

''But you're so cuuuuuuuuuuute , ughhh '' she said , laughing like a dumbass

Thomas rolled his eyes and repeated , really mad now :

''Just go away . Go home Lucy , you're just drunk and ... ''

But Thomas couldn't complete ,,,,It was too late. 

But she violently clutched the shirt of Thomas and she kissed him. Thomas was so surprised . He tried to go back . But it was too late.

_He ask me once if I'd look in on his dog ._ _You made an offer for it, then you ran off_

A meter from them. Burning of rage and jealousy ,  Guy-Manuel , the nose bleeding  from the''surprise '' he got when he arrived at the party had clenched his fist staring with fire eyes at the scene. Thomas... he thought he was his friend , he knew him since so long ... 

_I got this picture of us kids in my head,,,_

''You're gay , you're gay , you're gay , you're gay I KNOW YOU ARE GAY FOR GUY-MANUUUUEL AHAHAH YOU'RE GAY YOU'RE..!''

_And all I hear is the last thing that you said:_

''I'M NOT GAY  AND I DON'T LOVE GUY-MANUEL, NOW SHUT UP AND GET AWAY FROM ME ! '' screamed Thomas so loud that Lucy scared ran away.

But it's when he saw the broken face ( in all sense because the nose of Guy-Manuel was bleeding ) of Guy-Manuel that he knew he messed up.

''NO , No. Oh fuck , Guy-Manuel , wait come back '' he said to the man that was looking now at him with disgust before turning back and leaving as quick as he could the party he just came in . 

_"I listened to your problems ,_ _Now listen to mine"_

''NO WAIT , GUY-MAN COME HERE '' he called. But Guy-Manuel didn't listen to him and was out of sight.

  
_I didn't want to anymore, oh oh oh_

He left the party running to find Guy-Manuel. Fuck. Fuck. He saw Guy-Manuel taking the bus.

Quick he jumped on his bike , putting his helmet and followed the autobus. Guy-Manuel had a hard time hiding his tears on the bus. He had hoped something better , but he was wrong. Of course Thomas did not love him. And he would never be gay. His heart was pounding so hard that it hurted  him. He felt that he was choking. And although he wanted to be strangled  by  his pain.  He leaned his head on the window of the bust. Tears streaming down his face.

_And we will never be alone again ..._ _Cuz it doesn't happen every day_

He will  die tonight . Nobody wanted in this world. No one. The  bus was going too slowly. He had prepared the rope before leaving. He tied the rope to the balcony. When he will arrived the only thing he will have to do  is hang and finish. He did not forget the farewell letter he had written that morning for Thomas in case. Thomas had stopped existing for him since the time he saw him kissing Lucy. Just as he will stop existing soon. Really soon. 

_Kinda count you on being a friend ...Can I give it up or put it away ?_

 Guy-Manuel was enjoying the last moments of his miserable life.Thomas had never driven so fast in his life. The bus of Guy-Manuel stopped at a miserable housing. It was here that Guy-Manuel lived? Not a minute to lose, he followed Guy-Manuel rushing into the corridor. Knowing Guy-Manuel, he took an apartment on the top floor. Anxious, and crazy, he ascended to the top floor. A door among the doors of this unsanitary and creepy building was open. He entered. It smelled of cigarette smoke. It was the right apartment. He entered. He shouted the name of Guy-Manuel as we are  screaming the name of his mother when you you're injured. Thomas looked, with tears for his friend. He heard a scraping of chairs on the balcony. There he walked.

 

 

_ Now I thought about what I wanna say....But I never really know where to go _

WHAT THE ???

_ So I chained myself to a friend... _

Vision of horror. Thomas gasped , alarmed as his gaze was quickly looking at the rope , the balcony , at  Guy-Manuel ; at everything. His best friend was going to put a rope around his neck . He had put a bench beneath the rope that was tied on his balcony.No. No. No. NOOO.

'' GUY-MANUEL, NOOO!''

_Cuz I know it unlocks like a door_  

Thomas raced as fast as he could,he saw Guy-Manuel turning to him like a flash , all of this happend so quickly... He could feel his heart beating like crazy and the rush of  adrenaline giving him extra speed and extra strenght , the fear making  him mad. In a final scream , he jumped and he threw himself forward , running as fast and  as far as he could    . He grabbed , shouting like a T-Rex , Guy-Man from behind. He pulled him on his body , falling with him. Falling hard with him.  Before he could actually put the rope around his neck. They fell heavily on the balcony  ( thank god , Guy-Manuel closed his eyes , fearing the impact  , he was paralyzed. Hititng the ground with a loud sound , Thomas protected the body of Guy-Manuel and his head by putting his arm up , and that maybe saved them  from a commotion . Shaking. Thomas breathing hard.

_Some more again...._

'' BUT WHAT DO YOU THOUGHT OF?? WHY YOU DO ME THAT??'' Exclaimed Thomas , his face lying on the ground ( he'll have bruises but no fuck was given at this moment ) , crying all the tears from his body. Wait... was that blood on the arm of Guy-Manuel ?

''YOU!WHAT DO YOU THOUGHT ??? YOU LIKED HIS LIPS. UGH ? HOW WAS THE KISS CONNARD ? ''whispered Guy-Manuel  , laughing creepily.

He knew  . Of course he saw it.

_It didn't matter what they wanted to see...._ _He thought he saw someone that looked just like me_

But was that blood on the arm of Guy-Manuel? Thomas rolled on his back . He cried. And looked at Guy-Manuel that was sitting on the balcony , shaking . 

_The summer memory that just never dies,,,_ _we worked too long and hard to give it no time_

Guy-Manuel turned his face to Thomas. Wanting to kill him. Wanting to hug him. Wanting him to tell him. Thomas was looking back , panting. Trying to understand. Trying to figure out what why.

_He sees right through me, it's so easy with lies,,,_ _Cracks in the road that I would try and disguise_

Guy-Manuel stood up and rose before Thomas , holding his arms , walking back and forth like an a wild animal , a wild animal that was captured . For a moment Guy-Manuel thought that Thomas was an idiot. A pure idiot. An asshole. Someone that just played with his heart

_He runs his scissor at the seem in the wall...He cannot break it down or else he would fall_

Guy-Manuel was panting , hyperventilating ,  screaming , unable to come back down to earth , in shock. He gasped  and he screamed , Thomas took a step back , afraid of what could happen now.  Then tried to calm him down , standing still in shock , his heart racing like it ever did before. What the fuck was going on ? God. Fuck. He almost saw his friend dying. His friend  ? No. It was more. Thomas was lost . He looked down at Guy-Manuel who was shouting swearings in portugese  , french and english. Saying barely anything that was coming now in his head. Jumping . Gesticulating. Running. Walking in circle. Out of this world. Out of his world. Guy-Manuel was mad against society. Was mad against himself. Was mad against the floor. Was mad against everybody. Guy-Manuel was mad against Thomas. Why did he saved him , why did this fucking bastard couldn't let him die. Alone. In peace.Guy-Manuel let his anxiety controll him , his soul was confused and only half-conscient . Blood was falling  on the mouth corner of Thomas. Blood was also falling off the corner of his mouth to. Bordel de merde . Merde. Merde . Merde. He was in a pannick attack , madly anxious , mad and crazy . Going insane. He looked at Thomas , fire dancing in his eyes , his heart racing and he almost choked because he was panting and trying to hold his breath to find enough energy to tell him everything. He just wanted to kill him. Or maybe kill himself ? Or maybe himself and Thomas. Or maybe all the fucking society. God. 

'' WHY YOU  THE FUCK ... WHY WHY . FUCKING WHAT . I HATE YOU. I FUCKING HATE YOU. GET LOST. THOMAS. WHY DID YOU DO THAT. WHY DID YOU SCREAM YOU DO NOT LOVED ME ? I AM NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU ??? SPEAK BORDEL DE MERDE . WHY?''. Sobbed Guy-Manuel . seeing Thomas begin to cry like a child , trying nevertheless to calm him down. Thomas shook his wrist while trying to stop the man from hurting himself

'' WHAT DO YOU  WANT BORDEL ??? .. '' Thomas yelled , waving his arms up in the air  , backing up because Guy-Manuel was forcing him to go on the kitchen , still throwing him insults and yelling verry bad word in french like ''connard '' and even '' fils de pute '' but Thomas knew he diddn't meant that. He was out of his mind and needed to come down .

''WHAT DO YOU WANT , GUILLAUME EMANUEL DE HOMEM CHRISTO , WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME ?..

''IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE !!'' cried Guy-Manuel turning back to Thomas , his hand on his hair

''WHAT DO YOUUU WANT ??? '' yelled Thomas taking his hair in his hand ,  in shock ( he wasn't given a fuck to go bald he just wanted an answer.)

IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE '' repeated Guy-Manuel , now clenching his fists , ready to fight. ''I JUST WANT YOU TO SEE... TO SEE... ''

''TO SEE WHAT ? TELL IT BORDEL DE MERDRE'' shouted Thomas ( the walls were shaking ... it was a big fight in deed)

'' THAT .. I AM GAY THOMAS THAT I AM GAY AND I LOVE YOU LIKE A MANIAC. ''

_ One thousand lonely stars hiding in the cold _

 

Shouted Guy-Manuel once and for all. Guy-Manuel felt bad.

''What ? ''said Thomas softly , slowly walking up to him .. ''Guy-Man , hey Guy-Man !!!!''

Thomas saw the eyes of Guy-Manuel rolling in their orbit. Guy-Manuel was slowly losing his balance ....

_Take it,  oh I don't wanna sing anymore_

 Guy-Manuel reached his hand to Thomas who was rushing to him. Too late.He felt dizzy. He felt drowsy . He heard Thomas calling him before losing conscience. 

 ***

As Thomas was watching Guy-Manuel  that was now lying on his own couch Thomas was holding the white and pale hands of Guy-Manuel looking at how poorly his friend was living. Why ? 

Why he diddn't told him. That he was gay. That he loved him. It was mutual. Thomas loved Guy-Manuel since a long time ago , but diddn't believe it. Before this night. Now it was clear. He could not live without

his mysterious stunning and cold buddy . So sensitive and young . How could he made him suffer like that. He felt like an asshole.It was a moment that Guy-Manuel had lost consciousness. Guy-Manuel finally opened his eyes. And closed again. Then whispered.

'' Bastard.  You still there. Unbelievable.''

Thomas began to cry like a child on the belly of his friend, ashamed and miserable:

''Guy-Manuel I'm so sorry.  About the screaming and everything but also about ... oh... god.How could I be so blind. I'm so sorry. Why you did not tell me.''

Guy-Manuel was  so weak ... He was in lack of food. It was written on his face. He was so thin him who  once was a little chubby and liked eating more than anything. 

''Guy-Manuel '' cried Thomas , still talking in  his belly ''Why you diddn't told me anything.  Ignoring me until you wanted to... omg I can't even think about it ..''

''Because obviously you don't love me. And it would not change anything. '' said the pale young man , eyes closed .

Thomas left his face up. Looked at Guy-Manuel with a broken but passionate gaze , embracing his beautiful eyes that were staring now at him madly ...in love.

''No one told you you have the most beautiful eyes on earth , it's like looking to shiny new icelan horizon and each time it makes me stutter like an idiot. You really think everyone makes me stutter like that ? You think it's only because I am a dumb ass. No . There's something about us . There's something between us anyway .''

''God. '' whispered Guy-Manuel , feeling all his rage and his pain melting away the minute he saw the beautiful hazel eyes of Thomas '' Quit it. It almost sound like an old-disco-love-ballad  song . ''

Thomas smiled . Guy-Manuel sighed and closed his eyes. Thomas leaned his face close to the face of Guy-Manuel , shyly brushing away a lock of hair  that was hiding the tiny lips of Guy-Manuel. Feeling so happy with so much sorrow within is such a fucked up feeling thought Guy-Manuel who was more confused than anything else. But no matter how much confused he might be , one thing was hell sure. 

''Stay with me . '' whispered Guy-Manuel.

''I'm not leaving you for a long time , Guy-Manuel de Homem Christo '' whispered Thomas lying his head on his chest.''

Guy-Manuel was holding his tears. Kiss me Thomas. Just kiss me. 

'' You owe me some answers also , because I have questions. But I want an answer now . For this question . And you can't say no. Guy-Manuel... I want you to be my lover. 

My bestfriend. My everything. You count more for me more  than anything in my life. Don't kill yourself before making sure killing me first . I love you so much . It was the worst two weeks of my life.  I want to be here , for you. Show me your arms... ''

''But... ''

''show me your arms '' repeated Thomas  , that ignored him shamelessly.

Guy-Manuel showed his arms. Thomas put a hand on his mouth. He wanted to look away , the sadness and the horror kicking him in , like hell . But he couldn't. 

''Oh Guy-Manuel...'' whispered Thomas horrified , looking at the red lines like if they were demons that were turning Guy-Manuel into insanity and damnation.

''Can't you see I'm hurt '' whispered Guy-Manuel . ''I love you so much I was willing to die for you . ''

Thomas was going to beg for forgiveness but Guy-Manuel slowly said

''But you came back. To save me . You saved me. I was killing myself because I thought no one and especially you diddn't love me. But I was wrong I guess ... ''

'' I can't live without you '' cried Thomas , while Guy-Manuel was stroking weakly but tenderly his curly hair , his eyes closed.

Kiss me Thomas . Just Kiss me.

''Thomas ... '' he moaned , softly like if every word , was his last .

Kiss me tonight.

''Yes? ''

Won't you kiss me tonight.

''Give me love . Please . I need you  . I need your support and your  help . I need love .''

''I'll take care of you ... '' whispered Thomas , leaning his forehead slowly against Guy-Manuel's forehead.

Guy-Manuel then abruptly oppened his eyes right at this moment and Thomas lost every resistence  , every controll and every tension. His eyes were trapped in two beautiful oceans that were leading him to the most beautiful paradise , to the most exotic shore where he knew he wouldn't be able to swim back.

He was like a love boat  , sailing on by , to save the fragile spirit , the fragile soul of Guy-Manuel , in this beautiful sea of an icy blue shade , that was quivering under a sky of desires and infinite passion he wanted to consume with him.

They were staring at each other. Without any emotion on their face but with an intensity that I can't explain ; I don't have enough word to write and explain this intensity , I will maybe ask them if I meet them soon.

Thomas was closer to Guy-Manuel. They were both breathing at the same pace , peacefully , in harmony . Their hands were interlaced. The time was slowly passing by , none of them care about it .

They had teary eyes. But the truth was more important. Now they found they were both dying for each other. 

Guy-Manuel bit his lips. A cloth of hair fall hiding half of his face. He looked down , tilt his head and looked up.They felt the air was suddenly warm. 

Now kiss me please.

Thomas was closer to Guy-Manuel. The silence was frame with beauty . Emotion. An aura was bringing them in a bubble of fluf and love .

Kiss me ?

''Thomas... '' asked Guy-Manuel 

Just a kiss. One single kiss.

Thomas slowly approached Guy-Manuel to hear him better. In the twilight, the moon light  suddenly entered the appartment by the balcony , as a sweet light almost unseen in the night , a thick and tiny white

flitted his face and Thomas was trully amazed  by the natural  ( and hot and sexy and perfect and amazing and god damn I want to fuck him ) beauty of Guy-Manuel. Like a rose with frost. He had pale pink skin. His thin lips were so desirable. Delicate features so fine and carnal at the same time. As a skylight his face was angelic, a fallen angel with broken wings. His hair was, softer than cashmere.

'' Did you ever kissed a man? O-Or somebody. I mean , um don't look at me like ( why was he acting like Thomas suddenly ) Well you know. Fuck you , you know what I mean.'' Thomas chuckled slightly. His leyes lit up and it just fascinated Guy-Manuel that saw his mouth open a bit , just like if it was now entirely submit to him.

Now you got to kiss me.

Guy-Manuel was kind of scarred . Will Thomas understand his message?

Without saying a word, without moving, reveling in the carnal atmosphere of moonlight that bathed Guy-Manuel by a halo of wonderful purity, Thomas shook his head and murmured a soft fading no . 

'' Oh ...'' murmured Guy-Manuel.

Slowly, Thomas approached and gently slipped his hand on the cheek of Guy-Manuel while nearing very close to him.

Their faces were ready.  For that. It's the moment ,  thought Guy-Manuel. They could hear their breaths. Both were trembling with love and passion. Breathless and pale. Thomas licked his lips.

'' I never kiss someone I loved... '' 'Thomas whispered, leaning his head towards the face of Guy-Manuel.

Guy-Manuel felt his hot breath as the heat that warmed his whole being alone and chilly.

''.... As much as you. '' Thomas completed by pressing their lips together.Thomas felt melt under the sweetness of the lips of Guy-Manuel. He took his face in his hands. Guy-Manuel wrapped his arms around the neck of Thomas and invited him to come closer  with passion. 

Thomas slipped on top of Guy-Manuel carefully and kissed him deeply like he wanted to be loved. Their tongues found themselves with sensuality and Thomas, breathless kissed Guy-Manuel with tenderness and slowness. It was exquisite, and the feelings of their body made them  throbbed together , they were  quivering for each other. The sweetness of this contact soothed the soul of Guy-Manuel with  the love and affection.They kissed for a long time in the heat of the  contact they had hoped and desired for so long. Thomas then broke contact and hugged Guy-Manuel, pulling him into his arms. He embraced him  with fear of hurting him. But Guy-Manuel moaned with happiness and satisfaction. Thomas coaxed Guy-Manuel with all his soul. He stroked his treasure, his angel with broken wings. He pressed himself against him to protect him from the cold.  From the society that was filled with haters , with persons full of ignorance and hatred. Guy-Manuel was a victim. A innocent victim. But how many victims of the society were here , to night and were in the cold , in the cold night awaiting for a salute ? One thousand of lonely stars hiding in the cold.

He embraced him with a boundless love sigh of happiness and endless love.

'' I love you my love. And I sleep with you tonight.'' Thomas whispered in his ear. 

'' My love ... call me like this until I stop living. '' replied Guy-Manuel , putting his head on the chest of Thomas with delight. 

'' Forever.'' Muttered Thomas, taking Guy-Manuel in his arms, a little sleepy and tired to his room where they would fall asleep in the arms of each other.

_And we will never be alone again... cause it doesn't happen everyday...._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Love is stronger. :)  
> It's always stronger. Stay strong Guy-Manuel , Thomas is here for you . Hope you like it . Kudos and comments are accepted. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Don't worry , I'm ok.


End file.
